All in the Family
by shaniquacynthia
Summary: A little Jey/Jimmy love. This contains incest. So if this ain't your cup of tea don't read. I don't want to see reviews about why its wrong. This is fiction deal with it. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:** All I'm going to say is that this is incest and I've always thought about it. If you don't like it don't read. Also I don't own any if the characters.

Jimmy and Jey were relaxing in their home in bed. Jimmy on his back with his arm around his brother's waist and Jey half way on his older brother with his head on Jimmy's shoulder. They were watching some movie on tv, though Jey couldn't really concentrate not with his brother touching him.

"Could you not."

"Could I not what?" Jimmy responds back.

"You know..."

"I don't actually. I would love to hear it," Jimmy says feigning innocent.

Jimmy knows what he is doing, he always does. He knows that Jey can't resist his touch and these past few days Jey's been teasing him nonstop. So this is just him getting his payback. They both enjoy their days off especially Jey because during those days he doesn't have to share his brother with others, like Seth and New Day even his cousin Roman.

He loves his family he do but Jimmy is the only one he wants all his attention on. Call him selfish but Jimmy is all he needs. He has been teasing his brother because he knows he will get it rough when they have a moment alone at home.

Jey squirms towards his brother's body to give his arousal some relief and takes a deep breath. Jimmy moves his hand up his back completely avoiding Jey's erection, Jey whimpers but let's out a moan when Jimmy push his cock against his brother's.

Jey pushes back as Jimmy grinds against him.

"I'm still waiting little brother," Jimmy whispers in his ear.

"Just...please Jim...I want-I need..." Jey moans back.

"Tell me what you need and I'll give it you," he nips at Jey's ear lope but Jey just moans. "You know you've been teasing me these past few days. Subtly telling me what you want and what you want me to do to you."

"Jimmy please...I want you," Jey pleads.

Jimmy tilts Jey's face up from his neck and kisses him deep and breathless. He gets his brother on his back and in between his legs, grinding down on him as Jey wraps his legs around his waist. They pull apart catching their breath and Jimmy starts kissing his brother on his neck.

He kisses down to Jey's nipple nibbling on it and sucking it into his mouth. Jey arches up into him threading his fingers through his Jimmy's hair as Jimmy switches to the other.

Jimmy reaches into Jey's basketball shorts and strokes his brother slowly while he tells him the dirty things he's going to do to him. Jey thrusts up trying to get his brother to go faster but he keeps the same slow pace.

"Nuh uh little brother I have to get my payback," Jimmy tells him.

"Come on Uce stop playing and go faster."

"Nope you had you're fun these past few days now it's my turn," Jimmy smirks.

Jimmy increases his pace and then slows back down when Jey gets close. Jey whines every time his brother slows down right when he's about to cum.

"Please...please...big brother...I can't," Jey tells him.

A shiver goes down Jimmy spines when Jey calls him that. He hopes that Jey didn't notice but unfortunately for him Jey does. He doesn't expect for Jey to switch their positions so he falls to his back easily.

"What's the matter Big Brother?" Jimmy groans and squeezes Jey's ass cheeks. "You like it when I call you big brother Jimmy?" Jey teases and grinds down on his brother's cock and Jimmy moans.

"I love it. Just like you love it when I call you Little Brother," Jimmy thrust up twice emphasizing 'little brother'.

Jey moans and grinds down harder on his brother. They moan out together but Jimmy's not done teasing his brother yet. He flips them back over and gets up to take his sweatpants off.

As Jimmy gets back on the bed he rubs up and down Jey's thighs and underneath his shorts to squeeze his ass. Jey helps his brother to remove his shorts and boxers. Then he goes to get Jimmy's boxers off but Jimmy catches his wrist.

Jey looks up hungrily at his brother and goes to mouth at his brother's clothed cock. Jimmy moans and rock into Jey but pushes him onto his back.

"Fuck...your mouth baby."

"Let me suck you then," Jey says licking his lips.

"You know you'd have me cumming way to soon," Jimmy chuckles. Jey just smirks and brings him down for a kiss.

"Come on big brother...wanna feel you in me. Want your cock so bad."

Jimmy kisses down his body and removes his own boxers. He licks around his cock not touching it then sucks the tip in his mouth. Jey puts his hands in his brothers hair and thrust up to get him to take him deep but Jimmy takes his cock out his brothers mouth.

"Please big brother I need you," Jey pleads. "Gotta cum...ooh fuck...please please," Jey pleads.

"If you want to cum then don't force it. OK?" Jimmy tells him while he strokes him slowly.

Jey whines but nods his head.

Without warning Jimmy takes all of him into his mouth. Jey arches up but can't thrust up into his brothers mouth with Jimmy's hands on his hips holding him down. So he just relaxes and enjoy what his brother is doing to him. And just like earlier he changes his pace quick then slow when he's about to cum.

"Big brother...I can't...I need...oh please."

Jimmy moves his mouth from his brothers cock and strokes fast. Jey thrusting up trying to get his relief and right when he's about to cum Jimmy holds the base of his cock keeping him from cumming.

"Don't worry baby boy you gonna cum, just not yet," Jey tells him.

Jimmy goes in the drawer next and grabs the lube. Jey grabs his thighs and spread them wide his brother looks down at him with pure lust in his eyes. He licks his lips as Jey whimpers, who swears that he heard a growl from his older sibling.

Jimmy leans down and swirls his tongue around Jey's rim. Jey jerks a little and moans as his brother licks into him. Jimmy licks, sucks, and nips at his rim and thrusts his tongue in and out of his entrance getting it nice and wet. Then he warms the lube on his fingers adding two from the start.

Jey arches and begs for more. Jimmy spreads his fingers scissoring his brother so he won't hurt him. Jey pulls his brother up to kiss and bite at his lips. Moaning when Jimmy strokes his cock while getting a third finger in him.

"I'm ready...please just...fuck Jimmy."

Jimmy pulls his fingers from him and slicks his cock up. Slowly his pushes in the tight heat of his little brother. Jey get impatient and pulls at his brothers hips to get him all the way inside him.

"Ahhh shit! Fuck babyboy...want it that bad huh?"

"Yes move...oh please move...you gotta-"

Jey gets cut off when Jimmy starts thrusting.

"Come on Big Brother...I know you can...oh do better than that...need it hard," Jey says.

Jimmy doesn't listen though he keeps up with his slow pace. No matter how much Jey begs him to go faster or harder. Jimmy grinds and grinds into his younger sibling. Jey pulls him down for a kiss, its rough like he wants it plus it sort of distracts him from the slow thrusting his brother is doing to him.

"Big Brother please," Jey cries.

Jimmy groans and finally gives in. He quickens his pace pounding into his brother. Lips connecting, skin biting, moans and grunts and the sound of skin against skin. The TV playing in the background but no one cares about it its long forgotten. Jimmy puts both of Jey's legs over his shoulders going deeper hitting his prostate.

"Ahhh yes...gonna cum...fuck yes...Jimmy come on big brother...almost there."

"I'm right there with you baby boy."

Jimmy reaches between them and starts to stroke Jey's cock quick. Three strokes and Jey cums squeezing his brother as he chases his own orgasm. A couple thrusts later Jimmy cums. He pulls out so they can catch their breath. Jey curls back onto his brother and kisses him softly on the lips.

"Love you too Little Brother."

 **So review and tell me how I did. Review are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This is slash and incest.**

Jimmy was sulking, full on pouting. It was cute really endearing really. I mean yeah Jason Jordan is pretty good looking guy but Jim is all he need. Jey tells him that all the time, everyday even. So for him to be jealous is ridiculous. All he did was compliment him. And yeah his eyes may have lingered a bit too long but Jimmy has nothing to worry about.

Instead of waiting for Jey after our match he walks ahead of him to the locker room. Jey walks slowly to the locker room going to comfort his brother. When he opens the door Jimmy is already in the shower.

Jey waits for him to cool down before he goes to him. So he takes his own shower right by Jimmy watching him from the corner of his eye. Jimmy doesn't do anything but letting the water hit his face and hair.

Not waiting on his brother any more Jey walks over and wraps his arms around Jimmy's waist resting his head on his shoulder.

"I love you you know that right?"

Jimmy takes a deep breath and turns around. He still hasn't calmed down yet as Jey realizes too late. Jimmy pulls Jey close to him smashing their lips together. Jey groans and open his mouth to let him in and Jimmy wastes no time in taking what is rightfully his.

"Of course I know that. But the jury's still out on who you belong to," Jimmy ground out.

"And what about you? Huh?" Jey growls. "Always with the New Day and not with me!?"

"Oh please I don't care about them, you are all I need. But hey...my little brother jealous...cute," Jimmy says.

"Says the one who gets mad when someone new comes and compliment me."

Jimmy having enough pushes Jey against the shower wall taking the breath out of him. Jey doesn't fight it just takes it all as Jimmy mouths and bites at his body. Cock hard he thrusts against his brother's thigh.

Moaning Jey turns his head baring his neck and scratching at Jimmy's shoulders. Jimmy grabs both their cocks and stroke them together and grinding against each other. He bites his little brother's neck to keep his moans down. He moves his hand from his but keeps it on Jey's increasing the pace until Hey is a moaning, begging mess.

Not wasting any time he grabs Jey's thighs lifting him up and wrapping them around his waist. Jimmy puts a finger to his hole and groaning when he feels that he is already stretched. He still wants to prep him anyway, after making sure he is ready Jimmy pushes in and starts fucking into him.

Jey holds on and moans in his brother's neck as he pounds into. It isn't to long before Jey is cumming on his brother's cocks squeezing and forcing Jimmy's orgasm from him.

"Yours. I'm yours Jimmy, always," Jey says trying to catch his breath.

"I know ad I'm sorry for...You know..."

"Yeah I love you too."

 **R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter for tykiyah3, since it took awhile to get this out it about 2,000+ words I hope you like it! A bit of fluff, smut, and a bit of angst?**

 **Pairing: Jey/Jimmy, slight Jey/Roman, mentioned Roman/Jimmy/Jey**

 **Inspired b** **y John Legend Love Me Now**

 **Jimmy's pov**

August 22, thirty-one years of being with my little brother. The good times the bad times. The joy and the struggle in life, we've always been there for each other. Nothing will ever change that. Not even when this thing changed between us started. Us being brothers and best friends to lovers. I never thought this would be a thing between us in a million years but i'm glad we're together. I mean who knows me better than my own twin brother?

We've kept this thing, relationship, a secret but there's so much I could take and I needed to tell somebody and Roman was the perfect person for that. He doesn't judge us if anything he's proud of us for being who we are to ourselves and each other. And Jey and I may have partook in a threesome with Roman from time to time. Not often because Jey is MINE!

Our birthday is today and I want to surprise my little brother. We usually just go to a bar and drink, you know have a good time with friends. But I just want him to myself tonight. I want to do something special for him. So Roman have been giving me some ideas about what to do which I appreciate but at the same time I feel like it won't be coming from me. Like its not coming from MY heart.

So i have to do something even extra special even though i'll take up on one of Roman's suggestions. I just hope Jey likes it.

 **Jey's pov**

All day Jimmy has been a bit distant. Well he's been distant for a few days now and every time i try to get him to talk to me he brushes me off. It's really starting to irk my nerves and I'm tired of it and his attitude. I try to see if Roman knows what's up with him but he either knows what's up with him and not telling me or he is as clueless as me. I feel it is more likely the latter and he knows what's up.

But i can't fault him for long when he pulls me down a dark hallway to push me up against the wall. All six foot three and 265 pounds weighing up against me. His hands on both sides of my head staring down at me.

"You know Uce...it has been awhile since the last time we were, if ever, alone together," Roman says as he licks his lips. "Wonder why that is?'

"You know why, Jimmy is a possessive asshole. Plus you could always come over to place."

"True but...you two usually be together. And i would love to have some alone time with you," Roman goes in for a kiss.

Kissing Roman is just familiar as his Jimmy but Jimmy has been avoiding me. Even at home he wouldn't even touch me, let alone look at me. So if somebody like Roman, who we've had sexual encounters with, kiss me then who am i to say no? Roman kisses like he's trying to devour me, all tongue and teeth as he grabs at my sides. Rubbing up against him trying to get any friction to my hard cock.

Roman hands trail down to grab and squeeze at my cheeks. My hands in his hair with a leg around Roman's waist pulling him in for more. more. more. He reaches to undo my jeans and slipping inside gripping me tight.

"Oh fuck man..."

"What's the matter Uce?" Roman chuckles.

"Feels...so good."

"Yea?...like that?" Roman strokes up on my cock thumbing the head.

"Yesss"

Roman goes to kissing my neck telling me that he won't leave no hickies behind for Jey to see. He speeds up his hand making me arch my back against the wall moaning into his mouth. Haven't been touched in a few days kinda got me closer than i thought i was.

"You gonna cum Baby boy?"

"mmm...yea...gonna...please Sir..." I beg.

Roman groans and twists his wrist as he strokes my cock. Pushing up into his hand while Roman whisper dirty things in his ear. Not stopping his hand as I cum on his fist Roman licks up his neck and gives a few nips to the ear. He starts to pull way but I grab him and give him a kiss in thanks.

"No need to thank me. Today is about you."

I grab his hard on and squeeze it making him moan. "And i want this in my mouth and down my throat."

I can see the restraint in his posture. no fair.

"Sorry baby boy but not today."

"But-"

"No buts," Roman says then walks away leaving licking my cum from his hand.

 **Jimmy pov**

Turning the corner I bump into Roman licking his hand.

"What the hell are you licking off you hand man?"

"Taste it."

"What! Nah Uce that's all you."

"Come on no one's looking. No one is even around. Go on taste it."

"I'm good," I refuse even though I was curious as to what it was.

Roman walks closer to me with his hand lifted to my lips. I look at his hand and back at him his eyes never leaving me. Looking to see if no one is around I give his hand a small little lick and it tastes weird. I look up and he nods to me to tell me keep going. I give it a good lick and...it tastes like cum...but it seems oddly familiar. Licking again and again and the more I taste it the more i know whose cum it is.

It's my little brother's, Jey's cum. A part of me wants to be mad but the other is really turned on. The fact that I'm licking my brother's cum off of Roman's hand turning me on makes think of another way to celebrate our birthday. When i lick his hand clean he pulls me into him and kisses me deep.

"Happy birthday Uce."

Closing my eyes taking a deep breath to calm down i look up to see Jey. I know I've been avoiding him but I couldn't get outta my head to find something for us to do together. Jey walks up to me not looking at me.

"Hey..." I say.

"Hey."

Grabbing his hand we'll talk later promise, okay?"

He nods his head.

 **Later...**

I sent Jey to take a shower after giving him a kiss. Its still early even that the sun is still up a bit but not by much. I think it would be a perfect setting for the surprise. I just hope he likes it. While Jey is in the shower i grab a couple things for the birthday outing and put them in a basket. Jey comes out the bedroom looking good with his hair in a man bun, a white tee, and some shorts. He goes for the basket but I slap his hand from it.

"Dude!"

"No peeking. That's our dinner so you gotta wait, its part of the surprise I have for us."

"Surprise? Is that why you've been distant lately?"Jey asks.

"...yea. I just...wanted it to be special for you this year. Just the two of us you know? I was stressing about what to do and how you would I don't know like it."

Jey smiles and walks up with his hands cradling my face and kiss me. I return it and while he tangles a hand through my hair and I wrap my arms around his waist.

"I love you," Jey says with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I love you too brother."

 _Pulling me further_

 _Further than I've been before_

 _Making me stronger_

 _Shaking me to the core_

"Grab some towels while I get the rest of the stuff in the car."

"Where we going?"

"Man just get the towels or else."

"Or else what? You gone spank me?" Jey taunts.

"If you misbehave then-just get the damn towels."

He chuckles and goes to get the stuff. I wonder if he'll like it. Maybe I should have done something different instead of this. We make it to the beach a couple miles out and there's only a few people here at this time. Which I think is great since I want to be alone and not share this time with my brother. The last thing that I want right now is for somebody to recognize them and want to hang out together. Luckily no one does so Jey sets the table they brought along with the sheet.

"Beach dinner huh? How romantic," he bats his eyes and put his hands on his chest.

"So you like it?" Moment of truth I guess.

"Really? Of course I do Jimmy. why wouldn't i?"

"Its just i didn't think you would you know? I'm nervous as hell right now," I chuckle.

"There's no need to be nervous, I love it. Is that why you were so distant?"

"Yea. I kept changing my mind about what I wanted to do. So I asked Roman and he gave me some suggestions and I've been so in my head about all this that I forgot about you but I just wanted this to be special for you." I light the candle that i took out, then the napkins, utensils, and glasses and the wine bottle.

"And it is, because I have you with me. I love you no matter what. Just staying home and chilling with you would of been just as special because I'm spending time with the person i love the most. But this is pretty romantic," he smiles.

"Yea?"

Jey walks up and pecks me on the lips. "Yea." Another peck. "How bout we start the celebration?" Jey starts to take his clothes off leaving his briefs on. "Well...whatchu waiting for Big Brother," he says as he struts in the water swinging his hips.

"Oh fuck me..."

Taking my clothes off i run after him. We both play in the water swimming and splashing each other and running after each other on the sand. It was the most fun we've had in a week, all that stress just drained away. It feels good to relax and be like this again. I caught Jey around the waist before he could run from me, I hold him close to me and kiss his shoulder.

At this point the sunset is out and only one or two people are out here. Jey pulls me back into the water kissing me softly running his fingers through my hair. I slide my hands in his briefs gripping his cheeks in my hand rubbing up against me. Sliding a finger to his hole he opens up quickly so I add a second finger working him open as he moans and rocks into my body.

"More...more..gotta have moree Jimmy...ooh..yes...aaaahhhh!"

"More huh? how about something bigger yea?" Jey nods quickly.

Slipping out of the last of our clothes I pick Jey up and he wraps his legs around my waist. He moans loudly as I thrust in all the way swirling my hips. Jey moans head tilted to the side I take the opportunity to leave something to remember today.

Holding him close while I thrust in him and him pushing down into it. We move in sync as the water crashes around us. Kissing and biting lips as if we were the only people in the world and that's all that Jimmy wanted. Just him and his brother. Together.

We get closer and closer to cumming, our bodies hot despite the cold water. Jimmy loves the sounds that his brother makes when he's close.

"Jimmy...close...so close...fucking..."

Lifting him up and slamming him back down on my cock fast chasing my own orgasm. Jey suddenly Jey clamps down on his dick as he comes clenching around him so good Jimmy comes right after. Still thrusting through their orgasm the whisper sweet nothings in each others ear.

They telling each other how much they love one another. Washing their body of cum off their body and getting out of the water to dry off. Before Jimmy sits down he stops and looks to his brother. Jey sits and reaches for the food that Jimmy prepared for them but stops to see that Jimmy is not sitting.

"What?" Jey asks.

"Did...did you come from just my cock?"

"Um...well..."

"It wouldn't be the first time..." Jimmy smirks.

Jey looks away. "Shut up."

"Is that a blush little brother."

"I said shut up! And sit down so we can eat man!"

Jimmy chuckles. He sits down and look at his brother. Even though the sun is gone he can still feel the warmth and love for him. Jey looks up and he sees all the love Jimmy has for him. It makes the stressful week they had feel worth it if he gets to see his brother look at him like this.

"I love you Big Brother. Happy birthday."

"Happy birthday to you too and I love you more."

They lean close to kiss all tongue. Jey pulls away.

"Keep kissing me like that and we won't have any energy for later," Jey says.

Jimmy just smirks.

 **Hope you enjoyed that! Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Back by popular demand! Let's just say this happens on a joint ppv where both brands are here**

 **Roman/Jey, brief mention of Jimmy**

 **Chapter 4**

Roman picks up his phone off the table and sends out a text with his signature smirk on his face.

 _Come to my locker room-Roman_

 _Now?-Jey_

 _Yes now! Or do you u not want your belated bday present-Roman_

 _I thought you already did-Jey_

 _Come on I promise you'll love it-Roman_

Jey ponders on whether he should go or not. On one hand yea it was his birthday but also his brother's. Shouldn't Jimmy come with? But at the same time those two are always butting heads for some reason. If I go, should I tell Jimmy where I'm at? Would he get mad if I don't tell him and throw a tantrum? But then again he is a jealous man especially recently with the whole Jason Jordan thing. He shouldn't get mad though or at least thaat mad cause its Roman, he's our blood.

On the other I just feel like, fuck it. I'm a grown man I can make my own choices and if I want to go and see Roman I will. I don't have to tell Jimmy nothing! Having that said Jey texts back letting Roman know that he is on the way. Passing Dean and Seth giving them fist bumps and even his brother who he quickly brushes his lips on Jimmy's cheek as he passes. Jimmy doesn't have time to respond as Jey keeps walking on towards his destination.

Turning the corner he sees Breezango doing a segment for Fashion Files. They both have on some suits and talking nonsense. Jey shakes his head and continues to get to Roman's private locker room. He wonders what Roman got him for his birthday. Knowing Roman he probably got something that Jimmy and I can use...moreso Jimmy use on me. Like before things were going on between me and Jimmy somehow Roman knew about us or maybe he wanted me for himself for Christmas he gave me a vibrator.

Being seventeen, young and curious, I was freaking out but...I can't say I was disappointed. One of the best times of my teenage life. It was maybe a month with that vibrator pleasuring myself that I got caught. One night I was face down in my pillow moaning and pushing the vibrator in and out my hole on the brink of coming when Jimmy came in my room without knocking. I don't ever remembering coming that hard when I saw the look on my brother's face.

Let's just say that after that night my whole life change. At first Jimmy would avoid me then eventually he started talking back to me slowly. And then one night he snuck in my room and things were said and done. **(If u want me to write a chapter for this let me know in your review)**. Adjusting himself as he stops thinking about that night and those nights afterward and what happens between them now, Jey knocks on the door.

He hears movement inside then a lock and the door opening. It opens to Roman with his hair up in a man bun a black tee and basketball shorts. Roman licks his lips and let Jey inside.

"Well look at you," he says in that sexy smooth voice. "Been waiting on you."

"I didn't that long." Roman chuckles. "So where's my present?" Jey sits on the lounge couch.

"Whoa what's the rush? You that eager to get it Babyboy?"

"Is that what this is about? Getting your dick wet? Man I ain't got-," I say getting up from the couch.

"Uce if you don't sit your ass down," Roman grabs me by my waist and into his lap.

I struggle to get out of his grip knowing its a losing battle against him. He just chuckles and holds on tighter and starts nipping at my neck. I bite my lip from moaning out loud and still my body from grinding down onto his cock. Roman likes to play dirty though, he thrusts up while pushing me down on his cock grinding them together and finally biting down hard on my neck making me moan.

I can feel him smile against it like he knows he's won. I'm not gonna give up just yet though,..even though I will give in cause come on, birthday present. Roman lifts my shirt up and move his hand up to my nipples. I lean my head back on his shoulder and moan as he plays with them grinding back and forth on his cock, while touching myself. Reaching my hand back to grab at the back of his neck to pull him in for a kiss.

Pulling and pinching my nipples got me so hot I can feel myself leaking in my jeans. It feels like I'm about to bust with how hard my dick is trapped. Roman slides one of his hands down to unbuckle my jeans but instead of letting my cock out he squeezes it and I moan.

"Fuck Roman!"

"What's the problem?"

"I need you to..."

"To what?"

 _Don't give in_

I reach down where Roman's hand is moving it out the way and trying to let my cock out but Roman stops me before I could.

"Woah woah woah what do you think you doing Babyboy?"

 _Damn it!_

"I need to...fuck please...," I beg him as he stroke me through my jeans.

I can hear and feel the smirk on his face against my neck.

"Please what Babyboy? You want me to play with your nipples?" he says as he uses his fingers to pinch one of them. "Want me to touch you down here?" he squeezes my cock. "Suck your cock?" he sucks on my neck and lick it. "Maybe even...fuck your hole?" he thrusts up against my ass. I feel so hot right now. So overwhelmed. I want to resist...but I want it sooo bad. I can't take it! "Hmm? I'm waiting..."

"Want you...want you to fuck me. Want you to fuck my hole! Wanna suck your cock and have you cum n my mouth. Want it all Sir...please!"

Roman grabs my face and kisses me deeply. He finishes opening my jeans and I help him take it off as well as my shirt then lay down on the couch. He leans down to lick and suck on my nipples while I moan and bite my lip and tangle my fingers through his hair. Roman bites down my body til he gets to my cock, giving it a long lick. He puts me in his mouth taking it all as I get a hitch my throat from the sudden heat. I try to thrust up but Roman quickly stops me by holding my hips down. As he continues to suck me down, I can't help but moan and get even more heated by Roman's mouth.

"Still wanna suck my cock?" Roman asks. I nod my head. "Stay right there.." He go grabs the lube and starts to strip his clothes off then turns back to me.

Roman leans his body down to where his cock is to my mouth I lift my head taking him little by little loving the noise that comes from Roman. Roman thrusts in my mouth while holding my head making me take him in all the way and I'm loving every single second of this. Roman suddenly pulls away. "Fuck...your mouth."

I pull him down for a sloppy kiss, all tongue and teeth. I can feel his lubed up fingers against my hole circling it. He adds one finger, both of us groan at the feeling. moving the digit in and out I moan for more. Roman adds another finger with the first. "Faster...pleassee." I beg. He speeds up while adding a third as I scratch across his shoulders leaving marks there as he stretches me.

"How bout a fourth? Think you can handle that?" Roman asks.

"No...I mean yes. Yes I can handle it but I want to feel the burn when you get inside of me."

Roman mutters something intelligible.

"Need you..."

"Are you always this needy with your brother?"

"Ugghh just shut up and fuck me already!"

He chuckles pulling his fingers out gently and lubing his cock up and to my wet and waiting hole. I wrap my legs around his waist as he pushes forward not stopping until his hips is pushed u against my thighs. He pulls out slowly and pushes back in quick taking my breath away. He thrusts like that until I start to match his pace pushing back into him. Roman speeds up as I pull him in further with my legs, moaning and groaning with our bodies crashing into each other.

Roman lifts both of my legs over his shoulders and into a planking position fucking deep into my ass. "Ooooh fuck...shit...yes! right there right there right there...oh fuck Roman...Uce...fuck." Roman sits up and turn me around on my stomach and knees quickly entering back inside me. He runs his fingers through my hair and gripping it to force me back on his cock. Hovering over me from behind he starts to bite and suckle back on my neck. Rocking and back on forth on his cock hitting my prostate every time has got me nearly coming I just need a little more.

And just like he read my mind Roman reaches around and starts jerking my cock until I'm coming. Squeezing Roman's cock as I cum has him right behind me pushing it deeper and deeper inside me. He pulls out as we catch our breaths and lay on each other.

"So? How'd you like your birthday gift?"

"I loved it." I smile.

 **Review?**


End file.
